


crave

by radholladay



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: M/M, Some cute, a lot of smut, but mainly smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radholladay/pseuds/radholladay
Summary: our residence is in this bed.





	crave

there had always been something about awsten that appealed to geoff. he couldn't exactly pinpoint the feeling that the other gave him, but he couldn't help but think that it was something other than the deep friendship that they already had. he had spent plenty of nights pushing the feelings to the side, of course. there's no way he would have taken the risk of mentioning what he felt to awsten just to potentially ruin the wonderful friendship that they had. there of course had been multiple nights where geoff, deep down, felt like being completely honest with awsten was the best answer to everything that was between them. with the way the other acted, there was no way that awsten didn't share the same feelings as he had.

it had been a long day for the entire band. between interviews and photo shoots and the occasional fan that came up to them while they were just exploring the city that they were in for the day. geoff was more than exhausted at this point. there was nothing in the world that could bring his energy level from the negatives to even close to the level of energy that a functioning human should have. but then there was awsten. the same person that he had just been thinking about only minutes ago with his head now resting against his shoulder. he could almost tell that he was just as tired as himself, and in some way, it pained him a little bit to see his best friend just as tired as he was. 

the sleepiness had a hazy effect on geoff's brain, almost making him feel things in a more realistic manner than he had ever felt. it could have been the way that awsten looked with his eyes half shit, head on his shoulder. or maybe it was just the lack of sleep that was making him think that awsten wouldn't be this affectionate with him if there wasn't something deeper that they hadn't addressed. 

"awsten," geoff mumbled out under his breath. he was weary to wake up awsten, but he still needed talk to the purple-haired boy that was basically falling asleep on his shoulder, "awsten, hey, i need you to wake up."

geoff was unsure of the repercussions of waking awsten up from what seemed to be a half sleep. but he knew that what he had to say was something that awsten needed to be fully awake for. despite knowing that awsten might not be fully aware at this state.

"what's up?" awsten's voice was just a soft mumble, the calming noise earning a small smile from geoff. there was the voice that he had always fallen for so many times. 

"there's something important i need to..." geoff hesitated in the middle of his sentence. what he was about to even bring up was something that could make or break their friendship. and just the thought of losing awsten as a friend made geoff's heart break. "...i've been thinking about this for probably years."

just with the simple statement and how serious geoff had seemed, awsten eventually sat up, rubbing his eyes to push away any little bit of sleep that had still remained on his face. he could tell that awsten was on full alert now, even without him saying a word. deep down, geoff could feel that him taking too long to even say what he was feeling was making the situation awkward. and awkwardness was something that geoff didn't do well. that's when he decided that he just needed to go head first into this completely. 

"i think i have feelings for you. real feelings. not the bullshit 'you're my best friend and i'd die for you' feelings that we've always shared." his speech had instantly picked up, increasing each second that passed. he wasn't sure of what awsten was thinking, and for someone that always had his feelings on his face - that was something that worried him to death.

the smile on awsten's face was really the only reassurance he actually needed. awsten could have had any reaction, he could have gotten upset and look distraught by the fact that his best friend had just admitted to having real feelings for him. but he didn't. in fact, it was quite the opposite. there seemed to be a little bit of relief on awsten's face as if he had been waiting for this moment to happen for years.

what happened next geoff could have never expected to happen so quickly. almost instantly, he felt awsten's lips crashing against his own. he had never expected for awsten to be the one to make the first move, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized there was no way in hell that he would have tried to kiss awsten first. the kiss was easily and quickly returned with geoff's hand reaching forward to gently cup awsten's cheek. geoff knew he had to be a little more careful with his actions. he had heard many complaints that he was always a little too rough at first, but all of it was absolutely unintentional on his end.

as the kiss continued, geoff knew that this is all that he wanted. he had never felt so connected with someone until awsten's lips were pressed against his own. now that he had that, he just craved more. hesitantly, he moved his hand from awsten's cheek to rest on his hips, his free hand moving to the opposite hip. he couldn't help but pull the other into his lap, attempting to move him carefully, just hoping that he didn't hurt awsten in the process. as much as he wanted to just leave his marks on awsten, he didn't know his limits. he didn't even know if awsten was on board with getting so close this quick.

there was a brief moment that they pulled away to catch their breath, geoff used this time to look awsten in the eyes. with the connection that they had just for a second, geoff knew that there was more to this than just a kiss. he could almost see the gleam in awsten's eye that the other got when he was performing. he knew in that moment, that even without verbal reassurance, awsten had the same feelings that he had. geoff took this silence to lean in and attack his lips to awsten's neck, parting his lips against the skin to suck and bite at the area he was working on until he was sure there was a dark red mark left on his skin. he had always been more than proud with the marks he left on others, and with awsten being the one that he was marking, he was definitely feeling much more pride than he had ever felt.

now he could tell that awsten was a lot more awake than he had been 15 minutes ago. there was a faint color to his cheeks which geoff was sure was only because of the kiss they had just shared. without hesitation once again, geoff went and attached his lips to another spot on awsten's neck, making this one a little bit closer to the collar of his shirt. he knew that it would be fishy if there were too many marks on awsten's neck, so he knew that some of them had to be more hidden. but there was something about leaving hidden marks on awsten that turned him on. there was something inside of him that made him realize that he just needed awsten more than what they had going on right now.

"you really like leaving marks, don't you?" awsten questioned with a slight laugh at the end of his words. if it hadn't been obvious with the two hickeys geoff had already left on awsten, he didn't know what would make it any more obvious.

"more than anything." geoff quickly replied. he spoke out into his ear since they were close enough, making sure to fan his breath out over awsten's neck a little bit too dramatically. 

the shiver of awsten's body in his lap caused geoff to smirk. he knew that the little bit that he was doing was getting to him more than anything. and that was when he decided to take this one step further than he had planned. his hands moved from awsten's hips to his thighs, and then back up to his hips. all reservations that geoff had had before were just gone now. all he needed was something from awsten to make him think that this was good to do, and he received that instantly the more that geoff's hands moved. awsten was practically leaning into his touch, shifting ever so slightly just to be as close to geoff's hands as possible. geoff thought to himself that there was nothing better than this moment. 

"i know what you're thinking, geoff. i can practically see it on your face." in between geoff focusing on his hands against awsten, he hadn't realized that the other had leaned in close enough to whisper in his ear. just those words were enough to set geoff off and give him what he wanted to continue on.

it didn't take long for geoff to push awsten out of his lap and onto his back on the couch that they were on. he glanced around the room to make sure that they were completely alone, even though he should have done that before they kissed earlier. he didn't exactly know what he would do if they were caught. there was something about seeing awsten on the couch under him with a smile on his face that just made geoff want to take a second to admire the boys' beauty, but he knew there was plenty of time in the world for that, but now was not one of those times. his fingers were skilfully unbuttoning and unzipping awsten's jeans, tugging them off as quickly as he could. the material was instantly tossed onto the ground as soon as they were completely removed from awsten's body.

"are you sure about this, aws?" geoff probably had waited a little bit too long to ask, but he knew that he had to. awsten could have told him to stop and he would have. but instead, the other just gave him a small nod of his head and geoff was back to what he was in the middle of. 

geoff heavily considered that there was nothing that could change how great this moment was. he knew that he had to savor every second of it. there was something about the presence of awsten that just made geoff want to tease the fuck out of him, and that's exactly what he decided to do. he shifted between the others legs, the tips of his fingers just barely moving against the skin of awsten's inner thigh. it didn't take him much longer to lean down and start trailing soft and gentle kisses against the skin he had just touched, each kiss coming with a small bite to the skin after. geoff was on top of the world in this moment, each little huff of breath from awsten just increasing his ego bit by bit.

"we don't have much time, geoff. literally, anyone could fucking walk in on us." awsten's voice was a little rushed, almost as if he was just speaking because he was overly impatient and honestly a little bit pissed off. 

geoff just simply shook his head, hooking his fingers underneath the waistband of awsten's boxers to tug them down. he groaned as he had to move slightly to get them completely off, but he wasn't going to be upset with the sight he had before him. awsten was basically sprawled out for him, faint bruises forming on his neck, and a few little red marks already forming on the inside of his thighs where geoff had been just a few seconds ago. geoff quickly had to exhale a heavy breath just to help him keep his calm in the moment. he couldn't help but think about how not even an hour ago he was still dealing with his conflicting feelings for awsten.

geoff didn't even bother replying to awsten, instead, he just started littering kisses on his hips. his gaze shifted to look up at awsten, and he smiled realizing that the other was intently watching him. just seeing awsten's eyes on him, focusing so much, gave him the rest of the courage he needed to continue on. he wanted more than anything to be talking to awsten during this, so he quickly decided on what to do. his fingers lightly curled around awsten's length, earning a loud noise from the purple-haired boy. geoff was almost shocked at the amount of bliss that was already obvious on awsten's face. 

"i barely have even gotten my hands on you and you already are reacting like this." geoff shook his head as he spoke, staring at awsten directly as his hand started to slowly move against the other.

all that was earned from awsten once again was a loud grunt that seemed a little bit agitated with geoff's words. geoff could tell that awsten wanted more since the longer he moved his hand, the more that awsten's hips were rising up off the couch to match with the movement of geoff's hand. geoff had had plenty of practice with his hand on himself, so it was easy to know how to get awsten just to the edge. he would pick up the pace of his hand, but would instantly slow it down. the moans and noises that geoff got from awsten were more than what he wanted, each noise was just like the art that awsten sang. it was beautiful and continued to ring through geoff's ears. 

geoff knew that this wouldn't last long. they were rushed already just from the fact that anyone could walk in on them at any second, and the fact that he was sure giving his best friend a handjob for the first time was something awsten couldn't control himself over. geoff honestly didn't want this to last too long, so that easily explained the fast pace of his hand, including his thumb occasionally brushing against the tip of awsten's length. the other's breath was obviously getting a lot heavier, his moans getting louder and more consistent, and more importantly, he was squirming around a lot more. 

"you close?" geoff muttered out under his breath, making sure to keep the movement of his hand consistent, occasionally adding the twist of his hand for a little more friction for awsten.

"fuck, shut up. yeah." awsten's voice proved just how much this was getting to him. his voice was deeper, rougher, and a lot more rushed than it had been earlier. 

without any hesitation or warning, geoff quickly removed his hand and replaced it with his mouth. it was strange for him to do something like this so quickly and without hesitation. he had never thought about doing this with anyone ever before, but here he was with awsten doing it so naturally. as he bobbed his head, he could hear awsten cursing under his breath and mutter out geoff's name a few times. geoff felt awsten's length twitching in his mouth, and he knew he needed to back away and return to his hand on awsten. he wasn't exactly sure if he wanted anything in his mouth after awsten came.

it wasn't too long before awsten's back was arched off the couch, his moans more drawn out and louder than they had been all night. geoff was honestly surprised with how much awsten had came, and was a bit happy that he had pulled away before it happened. after a few more seconds of stroking awsten until he was sure the other was completely finished, he pulled his hand away. he stared at the little bit of mess on his hand and shook his head. for the first time, he did find it a little bit gross with what was on his hand, but he didn't hesitate to bring his hand up to awsten's mouth and gently push his fingers past awsten's lips. awsten looked at him a little bit confused, but seemed to comply with geoff's want pretty quickly. once his fingers were cleaned off by awsten, he pulled them away.

"i think this definitely makes us more than just friends." geoff mumbled out under his breath, looking at the mess of awsten's chest for a few seconds before pushing himself up off the couch to go to the kitchen and get a hand towel for awsten to clean up with.

**Author's Note:**

> GOT MCFUCKING CARRIED AWAY WITH THIS YOU'RE WELCOME I GUESS I'M NOT SORRY ABOUT IT


End file.
